tsfatfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Timeline
The Eon of Darkness 15 MYO An unknown cataclysm causes the heart of almost every star in the known universe to explode, the powers of magic run rampant across reality. 14.9 MYA A large group of Divine beings and their semi-Divine followers find a small dying star that has yet to explode; they converge around this star's satellites and await the end of existence. 14.7 MYA The most powerful of these refugees sort themselves, and the rest, into castes; with the leaders making the First Rule. One among them, Morshoan (or later called Morannon) sacrafices his divine soul to re-ignite the dying star; saving the last corner of creation. 14.5 MYA The First Rule begin the Great Solution 13.5 MYA The Great Solution comes to an end, and the Ninety-Three Worlds are formed and inhabited by the Nephaim. 13.4 MYA The Zophamim descend to the Ninety-Three worlds to spread their teachings to the Nephaim, against the will of the First Rule. 13.2 MYA The Zophamim grow infatuated with the the Nephaim, and give them the ability to reproduce. The spawn of the Nephaim are the Rephaim. The Zophamim also have children with the Nephaim, the Zophaim. 13.1 MYA Alzeikiel sees the semi-divine light of the Zophaim, and realizes what the Zophamim have done; he demands that the Zophamim and Nephaim slay their children and return order to the Skeins of Fate. Twenty of the worlds comply with killing both, these are known as the Loyal Worlds. Thirteen only slew the Zophaim, and are blinded as penance for the Rephaim surviving. Sixty stood unrepentant; and turned from the First Rule to worship Alzothion, first among the Zophamim. The Eon of Strife 12.9 MYA Alzothion raises up eight of the strongest and wisest of the Zophamim to godhood, and they collectively are known as the Grinorim. The Grinorim repel Zasthiel's first attempt at descending to their Sixty Traitor Worlds, and they prove to be equal standing against the First Rule. 12.7 MYA Liriel and Alzeikiel create and order the Niphim and Cazhim Legions into the Heavenly Host; and under Uzziel and Zasthiel they invade the Ninety-Three Worlds. The Waning Wars begin. 11.1 MYA The Waning Wars End. The Ninety-Three Worlds are broken down and remade into Nine. The Traitor Nephaim and their Children are given Genshil, while the loyalists are given Hinnom. Alzothion is blinded and bound with the Grinorim in the Golden Heavens for eternity. The Eon of Growth 11 MYA The blood of the Nephaim weakens on Hinnom and other forms of Giants begin to appear (Avim, Gileadite, etc.). 10.8 MYA Cazhim leak into Genshil and begin to form parasitic bonds with the Rephaim there; they become deformed and covered in a type of element (Ice, Fire, Stone) they call themselves Jotuns and fight in clans for control of Genshil; the Long Winter War begins. 10 MYA Ariok and Liriel conspire together and grant the Niphim sentience and godhood. They either remain loyal are disperse to the nintey-three worlds as the Edonites. The Eon of Stars The War With the Kindred The Eon of Seasons Primordial Wilds The Eon of Despair Zaslem's War with Alduril The Eon of Pretenders The Pretender's War The Eon of Mortality The Imperial Count